1. Field:
The present invention relates to a posture control device of a motorcycle which detects a posture of a traveling motorcycle by a displacement detection sensor and controls the posture of the motorcycle based on a detection result. The invention also relates to a motorcycle employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a control system which controls a posture of a traveling motorcycle In patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Publication JP-A-2007-125917), there is the description that lowering of turning performance of a motorcycle during turning can be prevented by setting an inclination angle of a rear wheel corresponding to an output of a roll rate sensor (roll angular velocity sensor) and a vehicle speed.